


Heart To Heart

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Jack doesn't dwell on the past. Crow does.





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between the end of s2 and the beginning of s3 of 5ds :^)
> 
> not intended to be shippy in any way shape or form

“We need to talk.” Crow said, hands on his hips. Jack continued reclining on the couch, eyes closed. His hands were resting on his stomach as he relaxed, almost looking like he was asleep.

“Why?” Jack asked, not even opening an eye. He sounded mildly irritated and wholly uninterested. He rarely enjoyed conversation with his youngest brother nowadays, because it had a tendency to devolve into stubborn squabbling. He’d much rather just continue to do nothing.

“Because,” Crow answered, taking a seat down in the chair across the coffee table from the couch, “if the three of us are going to be living together, there’s a few things we need to get straight.” Jack, realizing Crow was not going to go away if he just ignored him, sighed and sat up a bit, opening his eyes and scowling. He gestured for Crow to start.

Crow was more than happy to oblige. “I’m going to be honest here: I don’t forgive you. For anything, I mean.” He fidgeted a bit, his fingers moving constantly. “I… I don’t know what kind of talks you and Yuusei had, between him going after you and both of you coming back to Satellite, but… We haven’t had anything of the sort.”

“When we teamed up again after so long, it felt really nice, like old times. And I knew we basically didn’t have a choice, since everyone’s life was on the line. Being together like that, I could almost forget everything that happened… Almost.” His expression changed from determined anger to something softer, sadder. “You… you left us behind, Jack. And you hurt Yuusei and Rally to do it. That’s… not easy for me to get over.”

Jack snorted, crossing his legs and giving Crow a challenging stare. “You may not like what I’m about to say,” he said, his voice hard, “But I do not regret my choice, and I will not apologize for it. Had I stayed in Satellite, I would have rotted away. I would have died in a garbage dump somewhere, forgotten. That was not a future I was willing to allow to pass. I admit that my means of egress were less than savory, and I am in no way proud of the things I did that day; but that was my only option. I don’t expect you to understand-“

Jack stopped mid-sentence as Crow’s fist collided with the table. His head was bent down, hiding his face. The spot where he had slammed the table seemed unscuffed, Jack observed. Neither spoke for a while. Eventually, Crow broke the silence, straining to get the words out in a hoarse voice.

“Of course I understand, you bastard.” Crow was sniffling lightly, still hiding his expression. “Anybody could tell that even before you left, you weren’t really there. Or at least, your heart wasn’t.” He finally lifted his head, and Jack was startled to see tears forming at the corners of his little brother’s eyes. Crow was not a crybaby by any stretch of the imagination; he always did his best to appear tough, whether for his kids or his friends. It was easy for Jack to sometimes forget that he was the youngest of them. Times like these made him think of the wary little kid he and Yuusei had brought home to Martha’s all those years ago.

“I’m not saying I wanted you to stay in Satellite forever… Hell, none of us wanted to stay in Satellite. It’s just… When you left, Jack, you broke up our family. It was hard.” Crow whispered the last part, pulling his arm back from the table and cradling his reddened hand. “I started seeing Yuusei less and less after that. I knew he was working on another D-Wheel so that he could chase after you. And it’s gonna sound really shitty, but…” Crow trailed off, sighing. “…part of me wanted to just go break it, so that he wouldn’t leave too.”

Crow looked extremely ashamed as he stared down at his curled fists in his lap. “It’s not like I was alone, or anything. I had the kids, and I could always visit Martha, but something stopped me from doing that. Maybe I just knew it would be awkward if you came up in conversation, I don’t know.” A few tears had started sliding down his face, and Crow made no effort to wipe them away. “But you guys are my family, the only family I’ve got besides Martha. Even though you were distant, at least you were there… At least I knew I could come to you if I needed to.”

Despite his rapidly worsening state, Crow was not quite done. “A-after you left,” he said, stuttering slightly through his tears, “I got marked three more times.” Crow moved his shaky hand to his face and gently ran it over his markers. “It hurt just as bad every time. Even this one.” He moved his finger over the small dot next to his M-shaped mark.

“This is pretty embarrassing to say, but the first time I got marked after you left… I really wanted to go to you and Yuusei. It reminded me… of the first time I got marked, and how you guys held me and comforted me. I know it was a dumb and childish desire, and none of us were kids anymore, but I couldn’t help it; I just didn’t want to be alone.” Crow was rubbing at his eyes now, trying to look like he wasn’t the emotional mess he currently was.

“I d-don’t know why I’m saying all this. I was just planning to tell you that I was still mad, but I… Fuck.” He gave his eyes a final wipe before looking back up at Jack. “I’m really, honestly glad that we’re all together again, Jack. And I’m happy about getting to enter the WRGP as a team, too. I just wish things had gone differently.” He paused for a moment, thinking his next words through. “I wish we could have all left Satellite together.”

Throughout Crow’s entire speech, Jack had kept a neutral expression, listening intently. Now, as his little brother continued to cry, Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. He slowly rose from the couch and walked around the table to where Crow was seated. The shorter man did not even look up as Jack approached, believing that Jack was simply moving past him to leave the room.

Suddenly, Jack did the most unexpected thing he could have done: he bent down and wrapped Crow in a strong hug. Crow stiffened immediately from the unexpected contact, shocked by his brother’s actions. As moments passed and Jack made no move to do anything else, Crow relaxed his tense posture. When Jack spoke, it was in a soft tone that Crow hadn’t heard in a long time.

“I’ve been a really shitty older brother, huh?” Jack asked with a quiet exhale. “I stand by what I said earlier, but I need you to know something; I never once forgot about you or Yuusei, or Martha, or anyone else on Satellite. I don’t expect you to forgive me, and I won’t ask for your forgiveness, either. You are free to think of me however you would like. But regardless of how you choose to view me, know that I will always see you as my little brother.” He tightened the hug slightly. “I know this doesn’t make up for me not being there when you needed me. That’s not something I can fix. However, should you ever need me from now on… I’ll be there. You don’t have to feel alone anymore, Crow.”

With that, Jack released his brother and continued on towards the door. Just as he was about to pass through the doorframe, Crow called out his name. Jack turned back to his brother, who was standing now.

“T…thanks, Jack. I…” Crow paused, getting himself under control and putting on a watery but sincere smile. “I’m really glad you’re back, Jack. I… missed you.”

Jack let out a little “hmph” noise before continuing on his way. He took great care in assuring that he was out of Crow’s sight before he allowed a small smile to creep over his face. He had missed them too.


End file.
